The purpose of this project is to analyze data problems in the pension and social security data reported by the Health and Retirement Study. Records or data may be missing. When pensions are fully reported by respondents, the respondent reports may be inconsistent with plan descriptions obtained from firms. Differences may also arise in work history data obtained from respondents and from the Social Security Administration Problems with the data fall under four broad headings. Failure to Match: First, there is failure to obtain a pension plan description from the respondent's employer or to obtain the social security earnings record. Missing Data: Second, missing data may arise in the respondent report on the pension when the respondent refuses to answer or does not know the answer to a question about a pension or social security. Reporting Error: Third is reporting error in the respondent's description of the pension or earnings history. Questions About the Methodology for Projecting Pensions and Social Security: Fourth, problems arise when respondents project pension and social security values based on some unstated, but differing assumptions. This creates discrepancies among respondents in reported pension values and social security. The proposed analysis will be of interest to researchers who use the HRS data to study income and wealth distributions and their determination, savings behavior, retirement, or who study related behavioral issues, such as the relation of wealth and labor market activity to health related expenditures and health realizations. The study will inform researchers as to potential biases in their estimates of empirical relations. In the process it will also consider whether changes should be made in future surveys, or supplementary data collected. The study also will set the stage for a more ambitious project that would provide corrected estimates of pension values, pension incentives, and complete covered work histories. The subsequent ROl project would combine the information in the self reported and firm reported data on pensions, and self reported social security and administrative records collected from the Social Security Administration by the HRS, using the full set of information to correct errors and bias in each source of data.